


8 Months update

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, YouTube, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx





	8 Months update

"Hi" Rory said to the camera, she crossed her legs and sat back. She sat on the sofa with the camera placed on top of a stack of books "The first thing I want to say is I'm sorry about not posting"  
  
"The last time I had uploaded was about 4 months after I gave birth and I disapeared," Rory explained. "I am now going to give you an update about Harvey-James every month, I will be blogging twice a month and then If there is any specific tags I am more than willing to do that"  
  
"I have just started college this August, I had postponed attending so I could have Harvey-J. Now that I have got into the swing of things I discussed college with the Jess and we both wanted me to return."  
  
"So in the next few months I will be doing uploads here and there but as I've got Harvey-J, School and a part-time job I will not be able to stick a specific sceduele so I hope you understand that."  
  
Rory uncrossed her legs and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees.  
  
"There will be another video after this, I will be doing a baby haul this weekend as Harvey has grown out of all of his 6 months pants so I need to stock on 9 and 12 month."  
  
"So I will end this now and thank you for waiting for my return. Also I would like to thank Molly&Me for their new support, I will talk to soon"  
  
Rory waved "Bye"


End file.
